Demons Rising
by Lorraine salvatore
Summary: Harry isnt normal anyone could tell you that. One day Harry reveals just how dark he is when he murders his cousin and changes the memories of his aunt and uncle. All of this happens when he's 8. Dark/Harry Demon/Harry
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Harry Potter REVIEW please. Thanks.**_

_Dudley's POV_

"_Freak! What are you- Oh my god! Mummy help me! Stay away! Please! I'm your cousin Harry!" I pleaded backing away from the small boy that stood in front of me. My whole body was shaking and I felt as if at any moment my knees would give out. I bit back a sob when my back bumped against a cold brick wall. No. He just kept walking at an agonizingly slow pace towards me. My cousin's appearance would scare anyone I'm sure. He was thin with sickly pale skin, long ink black hair covered his face and was slick with dark red blood, he was wearing a big black baggy shirt and long grey pants that I used to wear there was blood splattered all over them. Soon my breath was coming out in gasps. I couldn't help the whimper that escaped past my lips. He began to laugh a cruel sinister laugh that made my hair stand on end. This was it, wasn't it? _

"_What you're not going t keep crying for your mum Duddikins?" He asked with a sickly sweet voice, it made me want to throw up. Slowly he raised his eyes to meet mine. I froze unable to move as brilliant green eyes with cat like pupils stared through me. His lips twisted into a large smirk and two large canines gleamed dangerously in the light. _

"_What are you?" I asked. He stopped walking and I breathed a sigh of relief. He raised a clawed hand in the air and green light began to gather in it._

"_A wizard," and that was the last thing I heard before the green light impacted with my chest and my heart stopped. beating._

_Petunia's POV_

_I sat on the couch waiting for my precious Dudley to return home from the park when the freak walked in covered in blood. I let out a strangled gasp and shot up from the couch and hurried towards him._

"_Vernon!" I shouted looking out the window in hopes of seeing my Dudley coming down the sidewalk. All I saw was a trail of blood leading to our house. _

"_What is it Pet!" Vernon bellowed walking into the room. He froze when he spotted the freak covered in blood. Vernon walked forward and grabbed the freak by the front of his bloody shirt. Vernon lifted the boy until he was level to his eyes and a foot off the ground._

"_Where is Dudley?" he asked his face taking n a dark red shade. The by just smiled up at him with cat like eyes._

"_I don't know. He is your son after all," he said barely containing laughter that seemed to want to escape from his lips. Vernon only got redder bordering purple. _

"_Listen up you freak, you better tell me what you did with my son or I'll-"_

"_You'll what?" the freak asked a giggle escaping his lips. I couldn't stop the shiver that went down my spine when he said those two words. What could we do without getting in trouble with the other freaks? _

"_Vernon," I said quietly just noticing the claws that were my nephew's. _

"_What is it Pet?" Vernon asked. Before I could answer him though Vernon let out a shout in pain dropping the freak on the ground with a soft thud. The claws that had just got my attention were now stained with crimson. I raised a hand t my mouth in horror and stepped back in fear. Vernon had four puncture wounds in his belly and was currently a heap on the floor. The boy stepped around Vernon's body to face me his long black hair covering his eyes._

"_Harry, you wouldn't hurt me. Would you? I am your aunt after all. Your mother's sister, the last of your family. I raised you!" I said tears gathering in my eyes. Harry began to laugh coldly._

"_Now I'm your nephew am I? The same as your son, the minute your in danger we're family again. Pathetic," he sneered stepping closer to me, "And don't worry your whale of a husband will be fine. The same cant be said for your son though." My Dudders. Suddenly Harry was standing right in front of me. A small pale hand grabbed my chin and forced my eyes to meet his. They were wide and unblinking. How I could have compared them to my sister's is a mystery._

"_Do not cry Auntie," Harry said his voice as sweet as honey not an ounce of the hate in it from before. I looked at him confused._

"_After all I am your only family. Your beloved nephew. Don't worry you wont remember Dudley at all," he whispered. A clawed finger pointed in between my eyes and slowly memories began flashing before my eyes and then I fell unconscious. _

_Still Petunia's POV_

"_Aunt Petunia wake up," Harry's voice filled my head and lowly I sat up from the carpeted ground. I rubbed my head trying to calm the headache that had taken residence in my right temple. _

"_Harry what happened?" I asked. Looking around the living room I noticed the large dark red stain in the near the doorway. For a second I thought Harry's eyes become like a cats but when I looked closer they seemed perfectly fine. Must be my imagination._

"_Don't you remember? Someone tried to rob the house and stabbed uncle Vernon and knocked you unconscious," Harry told me worry evident in his voice. _

"_Oh is he alright? Are you alright?" I asked concerned for my husband and nephew. I had always thought of Harry as the son I never had. _

"_I am fine auntie. I called 911. Uncle is currently in the hospital, he'll be fine the stab knife didn't hit any vital organs. I told the paramedics that you would probably only have a slight headache so they let you stay here with me. Oh auntie do you know anyone named Dudley?" Harry asked. Dudley, who was that?_

"_No Harry. Is he a friend of yours?" I asked him struggling to my fee in the skirt I was wearing. Harry grabbed my hand and helped me up. _

"_No, I was just wondering. Guess what tomorrow is!" Harry said effectively changing the subject._

"_Your eighth birthday!" I said excited. Harry nodded his head quickly._

"_We should go visit uncle Vernon," Harry said. I nodded grabbing the car keys off the coffee table. For a second I thought I heard Harry mutter, "Mortals are such fools." I shook my head staring at Harry's smiling face. Just my imagination._

_Petunia didn't notice the clawed hand that peeked out from under her nephew's sleeve._

_**I hope you liked it! If your are reading any of my other stories I want to let you know I'm not abandoning any of them. I just believe that as soon as I get an idea I should put it out there and work on it when it comes to me. REVIEW. Review if I should continue. Please give me your opinion all reviews are welcome, Thank you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank Slytherin66 and XxxDarknezzXx for being my first two reviewers, you guys rock! I don't own Harry Potter.**

Petunia's POV

The drive to the hospital wasn't a long one. Maybe ten to fifteen minutes long. The hospital was large and the florescent lights made my headache even worst and I couldn't stop the groan of pain that came out of my mouth. Harry looked up from the coloring book one of the nurses had given him.

"Are you alright?" he asked setting down a red crayon to put a hand on my forehead. I grabbed his wrist and moved his hand from my forehead.

"I'm fine the lights just aren't helping the headache I already have," I told him with weak smile.

"I could ask a nurse if they have anything to help you or get you some water," he told me rising out of his seat to head towards the main desk. I shook me head at him. He is such a wonderful boy.

"It's alright Harry," I told him. Harry nodded and sat down turning back to the coloring book. I closed my eyes slightly in hopes to calm my headache and it did slightly. I let out a sigh of relief and decided to take a short nap.

Dream:

Harry stood in front of me his eyes blocked by his hair and his arms reaching out towards me covered in blood. I stood shocked.

"Harry what happened?" I yelled rushing towards him but froze when something behind him caught my eye. A fat by laid motionless behind him and a few feet away from the boy was a tall skinny boy with a large bloody slash across his chest and stomach. Did Harry do that?

"We can go see uncle Vernon now," Harry's voice woke me from my disturbing dream. I nodded tiredly as he helped me to feet. How could I dream such a thing? Harry would never hurt anyone. What has gotten into me lately? I followed Harry down the long white hall until we reached room 613. Slowly Harry pushed open the door and walked to the chair next to the door to sit down. Quickly I rushed to Vernon's side to take his hand in mine. Vernon looked up to meet my eyes.

"How do you feel?" I asked him with a slight tremble in my voice. Vernon made a grunt like noise when he tried to sit up but Harry quickly got up to push him back down.

"You shouldn't move to much. We wouldn't want you to get hurt anymore than you need to," Harry said and I couldn't help but hear some emotion in that sentence that I couldn't identify. Vernon nodded his head and sunk back into his pillow.

"Well Pet I really don't feel anything. The meds used here are powerful I'll tell you that," Vernon said smiling slightly.

"How are you Harry?" Vernon asked. Harry gave Vernon a wide smile.

"Fine uncle Vernon," he told him.

"That's good I would hate to see you hurt," Vernon said. Harry turned his face away and covered his mouth with his hand. I blinked at him shocked when his shoulders began to shake. **[**he's laughing**]**

"Harry are you crying?" I asked resting a hand on his arm. Harry shook his head and turned back towards us his breathing uneven. He probably didn't want to admit he was crying, that's okay. I pulled him into a hug.

"I love you Harry and I am glad your alright. You've always been like a son to me," I said. I heard him mumble something back and smiled into his hair.

**[**One year later, he's nine now**]**

Harry's snake Anguis POV

"Wake up Harry breakfast is ready!" rang into my speaker's large room. I waited for him to get up but all he did was roll over and hiss something about skulls under his breathe. Slowly I slithered across my speaker's blanket until I was next to his ear.

"_Speaker breakfast is waiting down stairs,_" I hissed in his ear hoping to wake him up. A pale clawed hand reached out to pet my smooth black and red scales making me his in pleasure. Two large emerald cat like eyes stared at me from under ink black bangs.

"_Thank you for letting me know Anguis,_" he said sitting up. Suddenly a dark glow surrounded him and once it disappeared his appearance was once again normal.

"_I shall be taking a trip to the garden now speaker,_" I said slithering off the bed and towards the hallway.

"_How many times have I told you to call me at least Harry if not My Lord,_" speaker said annoyed before slipping out of the bed.

"_Five times,_" I hissed before disappearing out of speaker's view.

Petunia's POV

"Good morning Auntie," a soft voice said from behind me suddenly. I jumped in the air with a startled yelp and turned to see me nephew with a small smile on his face. A rested my hand on my heart.

"How many times have I told you not to sneak up on my like that," I said. Harry shrugged and slipped into a seat at the table. I walked to the table carrying one plate full of bacon and another full of eggs and sausage. Once I set the two plates at the center of the table I turned towards the cupboard to get out three plates and set them on the table. The sound of loud footsteps alerted me that Vernon had entered the kitchen.

"Morning Vernon," I said turning as he slipped into his chair.

"Good morning uncle," Harry said taking a bite of bacon. I sat in the seat to his left and grabbed some bacon off his plate. He gave me a puzzled look.

"Morning Pet, Harry did you get a good sleep?" Vernon asked. Harry nodded and reached to get more bacon.

"No you don't young man. You already have ten pieces on your plate you don't need anymore," I told him moving the plate of bacon out of his reach. He gave me a small glare but soon turned back to his own plate.

"I had a good sleep uncle Vernon though Anguis got a little cold," Harry said. Vernon gave Harry a confused look.

"Who is Anguis?" Vernon asked. I rolled my eyes. Vernon always forgets.

"Remember dear Anguis his Harry's pet snake he got last year for Christmas," I reminded him.

"Oh yes I remember now," Vernon said nodding his head.

"Speaking of Christmas what do you want it is coming up in less than a month," I told Harry. He had a thoughtful expression and then a large smile spread across his face.

"A book on demons and their habit, powers, restriction and summoning," Harry said completely serious.

"Where do you expect to find a book like that?" Vernon asked.

"Knockturn Alley which is located near Diagon Alley," I spit the orange juice I was drinking all of the table.

"Did you say Diagon Alley?" I asked shocked. How did he know?

"Yes. Of course I will go and buy it myself you just need to drive me there," he said. Vernon got an outraged look.

"We are not taking you there so you can get corrupted by those freaks you are our nephew and we wont stand for it!" Vernon shouted. A dark look passed over Harry's face when I nodded in agreement. His head was bowed and suddenly I felt bad about letting Vernon yell at him.

"Harry I'm-" But my voice died in my throat when Harry's eyes met mine. They were large, unnaturally large and the pupils were thin like a cats. When he opened his mouth it revealed rows of white pointed teeth, the canines far longer than the others.

"Listen you stupid muggle I will not allow you to treat me with such disrespect. But since the blood wards will alert Dumbledore that one of you have died I'll just settle with erasing your memories, again," he said standing up slowly. Again? He reached out both of his clawed hand and pointed one at each of our foreheads. The memory of this conversation danced across my vision then I blacked out.

Still Petunia's POV

"So how about it?" Harry's voice woke me up and I turned to face him.

"What did you say I must have dosed of, getting up early to make this breakfast must have made me tired," I said taking a bite of eggs.

"I asked if I could get some more fantasy books to read," he told me. I nodded my head.

"Of course Harry," I said.

Petunia was blissfully unaware of the large red and black snake that was slithering down the hall behind her dragging a small body with it.

**Anguis is Latin for snake by the way. I hope you liked it! Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Harry Potter. Review please.**

Draco's POV **[ **Harry and Draco are both ten**]**

I was standing alone in the large garden at my manor staring at one of pixies that was building a nest in a nearby tree.

"Draco did you miss me as much as I didn't miss you?" a soft voice from behind me asked startling me. I turned around to face one of my closest friends, Hadrian. **[**Hadrian is Harry in a disguise**] **I looked my friend over and couldn't stop my lips from curling into a large sneer. He looked absolutely dreadful with his dark brown hair stuck in different angles, his pale face covered with mud and a red substance I didn't want to identify and what made everything even worst was his state of dress, muggle clothes covered in mud.

"If you start dressing like a filthy peasant no one will miss you," I sneered reaching into my robe pocket to pull out the wand my mother had let me borrow. I pointed it straight at Hadrian.

"Now no need to kill me just yet," he said raising his hands up in front of him palms facing me. I snorted.

"I am only casting a cleaning spell so you don't dirty our manor," I said. Then I waved my wand towards him and muttered, "Scourgify." A second later Hadrian once again looked presentable.

"Draco as much as I admire your garden I have been out in the forest for three days straight, I am sick of nature," he said causing a pixie to hiss at him. I wasn't surprised when Hadrian hissed back sending the pixie flying away in fright. Hadrian raised his eyebrow when he saw my amused expression.

"What?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing. Now come on and I'll have one of our house elves make us a snack," I told him walking back towards the manor. Before I even raised my hand Dobby one of our more…enthusiastic house elves opened it for me.

"Young Master has returned! Oh and with another Young Master! Dobby is fixing you up some sandwiches!" Dobby said excitedly before disappearing with a loud pop. Hadrian gave the spot where Dobby was just standing a strange look before he shook his head and strode past me to lay himself across the couch. I sighed and walked next to the couch and grabbed his legs and moved them so I could sit down. The minute I sat down Hadrian placed his legs on top of mine. I was about to move them again but stopped when I my eyes met bright green cat like ones. I pulled my hands back and put them behind my head. Might as well get comfortable, there's no arguing when Hadrian goes demon on you. Dobby appeared with a pop to place a sandwich tray on the table then disappeared with a pop again. Hadrian reached out a pale clawed hand to grab a turkey sandwich.

"Pass me a Ham sandwich," I told him. After he grabbed his own sandwich then Hadrian handed me a ham one. I took a bite out of my sandwich and sat there waiting for Hadrian to break the silence. He didn't.

"Why were you in the forest?" I asked. Hadrian gave me a smirk.

"I was sacrificing small blonde children to the god muggles in hopes of gaining wisdom," I began to choke on my sandwich but eventually stopped. Nothing in his voice said he was joking. I gave him a wide eyed look.

"You're sick," I told him.

"So I've been told," he said flickering a long red tongue at me. I gave him a disgusted look. Then his appearance went back to normal. Including his tongue, thank Salazar.

"I was kidding. I was in the forest trying to see if channeling nature would give me more demonic powers," he told me.

"Did it work?" I asked curious. Hadrian was already a very powerful demon and to imagine him with even more... I shuddered. He sighed in obvious disappointment.

"No it was an utter failure. But I was able to battle some centaurs and a giant spider," he said. I raised my eyebrow.

"What forest did you go to?" I asked. He smirked at me.

"The Forbidden Forest near Hogwarts," he told me. If Malfoys didn't gape I would be. Suddenly the sound of scales against tile sounded near my left and I turned to see Hadrian's snake Anguis slithering into the house with a small house elf being dragged behind it.

"Hadrian tell Anguis to release my house elf," I asked him.

" Of course my Draco. _Anguis leave the house elves alone,_" Before I couldn't respond to what he called me he had already started speaking parseltongue. Every time he spoke to snakes I couldn't help but shudder in fear. The large red and black snake let go of the elf and slithered out of the manor. Once the snake left I snapped out of my daze.

"Hey I am no one's Draco!" I said angrily. Hadrian chuckled.

"The minute you stepped into that dark creatures and spells book store you became my Draco," Hadrian said. I knew my face was becoming red.

"Oh Draco don't take things so seriously. I was kidding, you're no one's Draco. You're my best friend I would never treat you like anything else," he paused and winked at me, "Unless of course you want me to."

"I would never!" I said angrily. Hadrian chuckled and got off me and the couch.

"I have to go, see you Draco," he said and then he seemed to disappear with a gust of wind. I sat up and rubbed my temples. This is what I get for befriending the strange kid who was buying books on dark creatures and who had just handicapped the owner of the store.**[ **He met him when Harry snuck to Diagon Alley to get some booksthey were nine when they met**]** I have strange friends. I noticed a old black book on the table that wasn't there before so I picked it up and read.

"Alice in Wonderland," I said aloud just as my father stepped in the room from a meeting at the ministry. He froze when he heard me say the muggle book title and his eyes darted to the book in my hand.

"Draco!" my father shouted. Damn you Hadrian!

**I hope you liked it! This story isn't a slash story. Harry just likes to tease Draco…a lot. Review thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Very Important Author's Note: I am sorry to any of my readers who don't like slash because this story has turned into it. I wasn't planning it but when I was writing it just flowed so I wrote it. I know not all of you are going to like yaoi but I want to imform you that there wont be a lot of it. So please don't flame me. For those of you who like yaoi I hope it is good enough because I don't like to write hardcore yaoi. Thanks.**

Flashback: Harry's POV

The sound of my Aunt and Uncle watching television was the only thing I could hear besides my own shallow breaths. My hands trembled slightly as I reached towards the long smooth knife. The feeling of the sharp blade against the palm of my hand made me shudder and made my breath catch in my throat. Slowly I turned the blade over in my hands before hiding it in the waist band of my grey pants. Quietly I opened the door of the cupboard and checked to make sure my relatives didn't hear me. Both of them had their eyes glued to the television. Keeping my eyes on my relatives I walked towards the front door. Turning my eyes away from them I unlocked the door and quickly turned back towards them when the lock made a loud click, they hadn't seemed to notice. Smiling I opened the door and closed quietly behind me before breaking into a run down the walkway across the street and towards the park. I stopped at the end of the sidewalk in front of the park and hesitated before stepping into the park. Nervously I looked around as a reflex to make sure Dudley and his gang weren't coming to bully me. I shook my head at the thought since Dudley was in school like he should have been, but my Uncle had punished me by locking me in the cupboard for three days, no school. Walking towards the swings I sat down on one and began to lazily swing back and forth. The slight breeze the motion created made my bangs fall in front of my eyes making it impossible for me to see. Reaching up my hand I brushed my hair out of my face to meet a pair of large green cat like eyes that were obviously mine. The other me stood up and gave me a large smirk showing off his pointed teeth. For a second I was expecting a long bushy black tail to start swishing behind him.

"How am I doing today?" the cat me asked. The other me was now lying on the grass in front of me with his legs behind him kicking in the air.

"Fine," I said pulling the blade out of my waist band to hold out towards the cat me.

"Harry, where did you get that?" the other me asked.

"Like you, I don't know," I said slightly confused as what to call the other me.

"Call me Hadrian for now. And no I don't know I was waiting here for you to show up," other me, I mean Hadrian said. I tossed the blade to Hadrian who caught it in one of his clawed hands. He looked at the blade appreciatively for a moment before training his unblinking eyes on me.

"I got it from the kitchen," I said. Hadrian's response was to flicker his long red tongue at me, which meant he didn't really care.

"If you don't care why did you ask?" I asked him. He just shrugged before reaching out to grab my left wrist and pulled me off the swing and onto the ground next to him. Before I could move Hadrian had pulled me up against his body so my back was to his chest and I could feel his warm breath on my neck. Suddenly the feeling of cold metal being pressed against my left arm made me let out a small yelp. I could practically feel Hadrian smirking.

"What are you doing?" I asked fear slightly noticeable in my voice. Suddenly a dull pain came from my arm and I looked down to see blood streaming out of a long cut going up my arm. The sight of the blood seemed to hypnotize me.

"This is why you visit me, talk to me, and insist that I am real. This is why you created me, so I could make you better, stronger and powerful. Isn't that right Harry?" Hadrian said making another cut on my right arm from my elbow to my wrist.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I gasped feeling slightly dizzy.

"Don't tell me you actually convinced yourself that this is normal? Because it is not. Seeing demonic versions of yourself and them being able to affect the world around them isn't normal. That we are actually two different people, because in reality Harry I am you and you are a freak," Hadrian said his words making me shake my head in denial.

"No. You're lying, I'm not a freak," I said trying in vain to push away from the one person I thought I could trust. Hadrian only held me tighter. Once again he drug the now crimson blade across my skin but this time my cheek.

"Why did you bring this knife Harry if not for me to cut you with it? What did you think I was doing every time you let me out? As much as you deny it Harry you knew all along what I was, what I am, what we are. It's useless trying to forget and change what you are because you will always be a demon Harry no matter what," and for some reason those words soothed me and I relaxed in his arms. Maybe it was because I was loosing so much blood. But I know it's because his words make sense.

"I- I remember now," I said resting my head against Hadrian's chest.

"Tell me what you remember," Hadrian said. I shook my head my thoughts becoming blurry.

"My head hurts," I moaned in pain. The feeling of Hadrian biting down on my neck made me cry out in pain.

"I don't care," he said licking up the drops of blood coming from my neck.

"I- It's dark and someone is speaking to me, but I cant hear what they're saying," I said trying to recall the memories that kept surfacing and then disappearing when I tried to focus on them. Hadrian's tongue flickered against my bleeding cheek. I shivered unconsciously.

"Keep going," he said.

"Now I'm alone in the cupboard and there's this glowing coming from a circle drawn in front of me, is it blood? No, maybe I, cant-" I said squeezing my eyes shut from the pain coming from my right temple. Hadrian's warm breath blew against my left ear.

"Focus," he whispered and I tried evening out my breathing and calming my thoughts. The memory became clearer. Then something important stopped all other thought process going on in my mind.

"What if someone sees us," I asked panicked.

"Don't worry no one can see us, I made sure of it," Hadrian said and I tried to focus on the memory again.

"The glowing is becoming brighter and y-you rise out of it and your staring at m-me and not the memory me. You move forward and you sink into my body and the glowing stops. My eyes changed and, and-" I was cut off by an ear piercing scream and it took me a moment to realize it was coming from me. A searing pain was coming from the back of my head and blinking away tears I turned my head to see Hadrian slowly phasing through, no into me. I let out another scream when memories and information began forcing themselves into my brain and then it all stopped. I just laid in the grass my breath coming out in small gasps. I don't know how long I laid there trying to absorb the new information in my head. It must have been a long time because the sound of footsteps approaching made me lift my head to see one of Dudley's friends making his way towards me. I sneered at him in disgust.

"Show that foolish human who he's dealing with," Hadrian's voice rang in my head and the feeling of his arms wrapped around my waist made me stand up to face the boy who had stopped in front of me noticing the blood on my arms and the knife in my hand.

"What do you think you're doing freak?" he asked fear very noticeable in his voice. I could imagine the insane smirk that now adorned my face as I stepped towards him my blade pointed towards him. Before the boy could run I had already stabbed him in the shoulder causing him to cry in pain and fall to the floor. I slashed across the boy's stomach and watched the blood flow from the wound and soak his light blue shirt making it a dark purple. I hesitated with my hand raised over my head directly aimed at the boy's heart.

"Why isn't he dead yet?" Hadrian's impatient voice asked and I could picture him standing over the boy's body with a look of disgust on his face.

"What if my Aunt finds out?" I asked.

"We'll worry about that once we get back to them," he said and I swung the blade down just as Dudley's startled voice broke me out of my slight daze.

"Oh my god! Mum," Dudley began to shout and I dropped the knife to face my fat cousin. He was cowering and I took a step forward as he took a step back. The rest happened in a blur and before I knew it memories about wizards filled my head and without thinking I simply said, "A wizard," before sending the killing curse towards him.

**So I hope you liked it! I am sorry to anyone who liked my story and doesn't like slash. I hadn't planned on it being slash that's why in the previous chapter I said it wasn't. But my writing began to lean towards it. I'm sooo sorry! ****L Well review.**


End file.
